Fireflies
by cloudsandsilvers
Summary: Sasuke came back after a long term mission. In his way he met someone that he didn't expect to meet.... slightly AU...Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto


**Firefly**

Summary: Sasuke is coming back to konoha from a long term mission...he decided to walk to a forest because it is easier to go back, there he met Sakura training. What would happen?

**Reunion**

'it's been what?...3 years?' Sasuke Uchiha thought as he is walking on a forest…he was finally going home after a mission…

The sun is setting and the sky is blazing. Sasuke sighed

'I wonder if everyone still remembers me.' he thought as he walked, leaves that he stepped all made a crunching sound, it soothes him to hear it, so not to feel isolated from the world. 'I hope that when I come back, things are still the same' he thought. He looked at the sky and saw that it was in the shade of dark blue. "I better rest here" he muttered to himself. He opened his bag and took out his sleeping bag, he set it up and decided to walk around to find fire wood and food to eat.

'I wonder what happened to that dobe' he thought as he grabbed pieces of scattered wood. '…I also wonder what happened to Sakura, is she okay? Would she hate me?' The thought of the pink haired girl made his heart ache. He didn't tell this to anyone but he is greatly infatuated with the girl. She made him feel that he is wanted, that he is not alone in the world. That he doesn't need to take revenge on his brother. Come to think of it, she is the reason why he didn't leave for Orochimaru that fateful night. Sasuke sighed at the memory. He was trying to erase that memory since he was a jerk at that time and worse; he made Sakura cry…which just make him want to punch and kick himself. The sky is black and stars are up in the sky. He went back to his camp. He made fire and stared at it, making his eyes blaze. 'Sakura, I can't believe that this feeling grew into something like this. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner.' He fried his fish and ate it looking at the starry sky from time to time.

Soon he was sleepy and he lay on his sleeping bag. As he was about to sleep by the lullaby the nature was singing to him. He heard a loud crash. He quickly opened his eyes, stood up and put out the fire. 'pssh, another annoyance, I just have to do this quickly and sleep. I want to get rest before I reach Konoha tomorrow' he thought as he grabbed a kunai at his back pouch. He came closer to the sound and saw a silhouette of black. The person is throwing punches and kicks tree after tree and the helpless trees would split into two or crumble into pieces.

He smirked 'a strong opponent I see…but he has the same style as of Sakura's….' he shook that thought away and began to advance at his new found opponent. The opponent sensed he is coming and got ready for the person quickly turned into defense. 'hmmm….nice, he quickly sensed me' Sasuke smirked. He then charged to the enemy with his kunai. The enemy blocked his attack with his own kunai. They parted and started to run in circles finding a spot of weakness. Rain started to fall from the sky and the moon was blocked by a large cloud. The enemy threw kunais at his direction but he blocked it. He looked back to where his opponent is, but he/she is not there.

He sensed his opponent at his back and he turned around to block a punch, he was still thrown backward towards a tree. He stood up, threw kunais and ran towards to his opponent while he/she was blocking the kunais. He surprised the suspicious person as he grabbed and cornered him/her to a tree.

"What do you want and why are you following me?" He hissed as the opponent tried to wiggle free. When he talked, the opponent stopped wiggling and stared at him. The rain stopped and slowly moonlight was returning to the forest. "Sasuke-kun?" The opponent asked, who in fact was a girl. Sasuke stared at the girl in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. He's seeing the person that he missed the most when he accepted that mission. "Sakura…"

Sakura was staring at Sasuke for a long time. She couldn't believe it. She thought that he was not coming back. Now, don't get her wrong, she doesn't want him to be away that long but, still this surprised her. She looked at Sasuke as he was bathed in the moonlight. She felt her cheeks heat up. He looks good after all these years. He still has the same expression on his face when he is serious. Same hair, same smell. The only thing that changed was that his hair was wet and messy. She shook her head. 'Why am I having these thoughts!!! He left me for 3 long years dammit!!!!' She looked at Sasuke hardly and she noticed that he is staring at her with intensity. She felt uncomfortable and looked away. Sasuke surprised her when he gently pushed her face to back to face him.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura. She is definitely beautiful he thought. Her emerald eyes are shining. Her face held that cute expression of confusion with a mix of annoyance and anger. Her clothes, damp and is hugging her curves. She also smells nice, ripe strawberries. She looked at Sasuke hardly and then furrowed her eyebrows and turned away. He gently made her face look at him by pushing her head gently.

"Sakura" Sasuke said her name again

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked back

Sasuke smirked. Sakura just stared at him

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing…" he replied, still staring at her.

Sakura just stared at him and Sasuke stared back.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke suddenly asked

Sakura looked away. Sasuke just waited for her to answer.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. "I…" Sasuke listened closely

"I was training to become stronger Sasuke-kun." She told him

"Training to be stronger eh?"

Sakura dared a look on Sasuke and she was met by his smirking face

"What's so funny?" She asked in a sharp tone

"Nothing…" Sasuke said

Sakura scoffed "You thought that I would just do nothing and wait for you? No way!"

Sasuke's smirk faltered and he frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Oh please, I know that you've thought that I'll be waiting for you like the crazed fan girl I was but you're dead wrong Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at her "Why would you think that I would think that about you?"

"Well…we both know that the crazed Sasuke Uchiha fan girl is my stereotype and that you don't really think that I could change."

"Why the hell would you think about that Sakura!!!" Sasuke shouted, frustrated. He didn't expect that his reunion to Sakura was for him to finally accept that she has changed and grown. "Look, I hate to admit this but, I was this stupid jerk the time that I was giving you off that stupid comments but I know that you changed. No need to prove it to me."

Sakura stared at Sasuke disbelievingly. Her whole life she thought that Sasuke didn't notice her and that he only thinks of her as this crazy fan girl. Now, Sasuke is telling her that he was a jerk and that he didn't need any proofs to prove that she is strong? This is just…un-describable

Sasuke looked at Sakura's expression for a while. It was a mixture of joy, annoyance, anger and the dominant of all, confusion.

Sasuke just took a deep breath. He really doesn't need any proofs that she has changed and that she had grown out of that stupid infatuation.

"Sasuke…"

"hn"

"You're playing with me…are you" Sakura asked

Sasuke didn't notice that Sakura's expression became of anger and irritation. Even if that means danger, he just smirked. He earned a glare.

"So you are playing with me!!!!" Sakura screamed and started punching Sasuke

"You're a jerk!!! A big stupid jerk!!!" As much as Sakura punches, she didn't have concentration to focus chakra on her hands because tears are threatening to fall on her eyes. She believed him. She is stupid enough to believe that he had really seen that she has changed. That she is not a stupid Sasuke fan girl. Sasuke just held her wrists and made Sakura stop.

"Let go Sasuke" She said quietly, her head bowed down, bangs covering her eyes.

Sasuke just tightened his grip on Sakura's wrist and whispered "….No"

Sakura looked up and Sasuke saw that tears are falling on her eyes. Sasuke leaned and kissed her.

Sakura felt Sasuke's soft lips on hers. Her eyes widen in surprise but it slowly closed. They kissed under the stars, even if it was a confusing kiss, time stopped and for Sakura, it's as if her world just became complete. They broke apart.

Sakura just stared at Sasuke confusedly "What was that for?"

Sasuke just looked at her and sighed. "You know, after all these years. Even if you had changed, you are still annoying."

Sakura just glared at him "Wha-"

Before she finished her sentence Sasuke leaned again for a kiss.

This time, Sakura knew what Sasuke is trying to say. This time, she knows that he _is _playing with her and this time; she knows that he loves her. They parted and Sakura smiled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "I thought you'll be punching me to death after that kiss"

Sakura just pecked his lips. "I love you too"

Sasuke smirked and held her tight. Fireflies suddenly appeared and they stared at it. Enjoying the beauty of the scene, the place and importantly enjoying each other's company. Sakura leaned her head to Sasuke's shoulder. A cool night time breeze passed by them, Sakura shivered.

"We better change and sleep." Sasuke said

"Yeah, then we can go back to Konoha tomorrow" Sakura suggested. Sasuke nodded

They started walking hand in hand to where Sasuke's camp is. Unfortunately Sasuke's sleeping bag is wet.

"You can sleep beside me Sasuke-kun" Sakura offered as she lay her sleeping bag down

"Thanks Sakura"

They changed clothes and lay down on Sakura's sleeping bag.

"Good night Sasuke-kun"

Good night Sakura"

Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead and they went to sleep. Sasuke snaked a possessive hold into Sakura while Sakura leaned her head on his chest.

**END**

**a/n: **hi! thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoy this!!Please leave a comment please ^^


End file.
